Whats wrong with us?
by Mina Biakawa
Summary: Miyuki Kyoshi and her friend Kaiori...Join the akatsuki. :'D  I know, its a bit far-fetched.


**Alright, I finally started a story that im going to add chapters to. So...Heres the first chapter ._." ( Yes i know this is a bit...far-fetched. xD ) Its a pretty short first chapter Dx**

* * *

I, Miyuki Kyoshi, was sitting in a large orange chair with my knees pulled to my chest and my head resting in between. The light from the lamp that was next to me shined on my medium brown hair. The way the light reflected, almost made my hair look wet. I lifted my head, to where anyone could plainly see the orange stud in my nose. I pushed my hair behind my ear, which made the row of orange studs visible on my ear this time. I blinked at the TV, stood up slowly and pressed the off button. I walked outside, where the sun danced across my skin in my orange turtle neck and black booty shorts. My sandals made an akward noise as the soles of my shoes scraped across the pavement with each step. I saw a girl standing not too far away. This wasn't just any random girl though. She was my best friend, Kaiori Onichi. I smiled at her, and she hesitated to return a small grin back. I knew she had something in mind. She was kinda short, and had seriously dark brown hair. But the dark brown was almost consumed by vivid streaks of red. Her leather jacket seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, and the bright red spaghetti strap tank top was blinding to the eyes as it is. At least she was wearing a nice pair of jean capris. "Whats up...?" I asked her. That smirk of hers just told me something crazy was on her mind.

"Ohhh, nothing..." She said, a bit obvious that it was something. Kaiori wasn't much of a chatty kathy, but she had her moments. She gave another slimy grin and pulled out a peice of paper, one that looked like it had come straight out of her personal notebook. Which isn't a problem, since I read it all the time anyways. She handed me the slip of notebook paper and i unfolded it carefully. The word 'Akatsuki' was staring up at me from the ever so tiny sheet. Written in blue ink, the word just seemed to scream at me.

"Why did you give this to me...?" I asked her, folding the paper back up and sticking it into my pocket. She grinned again and let out a small giggle type laugh.

"Hrm, we should help them, yeah?" She said to me. She had a habit of saying 'hrm' alot. But i knew the exact reason why she really did it. Habit my ass. Sure we were...rebellious, but did we really need the Akatsuki to seek revenge on past events caused by certain people? "And especially since you're always talking about taking over the world...? I'm sure Pein-sama could help you in that department." She said, bluntly, knowing exactly where to pull my strings.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." I said, my cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Just because i said he was cute once! I turned around to hide my face from her. But, guess where i was eventually dragged to? You got it. The Akatuki's...lets call it their 'place'. While Kaiori begged them to let us join, I sat in their living room with Tobi. Who was...annoying.

"..And did you know Kisame has blue skin? Oh, he has gills too..." Was all i heard come out of his mouth through his entire ramble, which was still going on. Soon enough, Konan, Pein, and Kaiori came out of the other room. Aparently we were in the Akatsuki now. They gave us Two cloaks to match them. I looked at the big, bulgy black cloak.

"Ew...This isn't going to flatter my figure..." I said, sliding the cloak over my clothes and zipping it up, while Kaiori did the same.

"Why would you need to look good at all...?" Pein asked. I guess I should call him leader-sama, like I heard tobi say. "Your skills will be looked upon later." Pein said, not giving me a chance to even reply to his previous question. Deidara, not looking too happy, took a few strides over to us.

"I'm Deidara. You look tired. You should get some sleep, yeah?" He said, escorting us to our room, which we were to share. When we went inside, Deidara slammed the door and stomped away, a bit angry about the new comers. All that's in our room is two dressers, and two beds. We were pretty tired, so we decided to sleep.


End file.
